


Always Here

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, POV Marie-Jeanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at the aftermath of what happened between Marie-Jeanne and her brother.</p><p>
  <i>The forest is dark. The branches above her are so tightly interwoven, they’ve barely let any snow through. The ground, soft in the summer, is frozen solid. Her boots don’t make a sound as she runs. With barely any moonlight, starlight, or light reflecting from the snow, it’s hard to see the path ahead, but she has to keep running. She has to keep chasing.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

The forest is dark. The branches above her are so tightly interwoven, they’ve barely let any snow through. The ground, soft in the summer, is frozen solid. Her boots don’t make a sound as she runs. With barely any moonlight, starlight, or light reflecting from the snow, it’s hard to see the path ahead, but she has to keep running. She has to keep chasing.

Her hands feel numb from the cold, even inside her gloves, and keeping hold of the heavy spear becomes harder with every step. Her dress tangles around her legs, restricting her movement. Despite all this she can hear that she’s getting closer. She can hear The Beast’s heavy panting as it runs ahead of her, its breath clouding the cold night air.

‘Marie… Marie-Jeanne…’

She ignores the voice that was once her brother’s. She tries to. Reminds herself that what she’s hunting is no longer her brother. It’s an animal. A monster. A murderer.

‘Marie…’

The voice echoes through the night, and it’s hard to pinpoint where it’s coming from when it seems to be coming from everywhere.

She stops, closing her eyes, trying to focus on the sounds around her. There’s nothing. She lost it. She lost her prey!

She grips the spear tighter and looks down at the weapon, hoping it will give her courage. That’s when she realizes she’s not holding a spear. What’s in her hand is white. Snow white. Bone white. She throws the bone away, startling when she sees her hands, sees the claws and the dark fur.

_No._

The panting of the Beast sounds close again. Clouds made of breath fill the air. But it’s not her brother doing it, it’s her. She’s The Beast.

‘Oh, Marie-Jeanne, did you really think you were that different from me? You are my sister after all,’ her brother’s voice echoes through the woods again. ‘And you killed me! You’re just as much of a monster as I was!’

‘No! I saved people! I’m not you! I’m not you!’

She starts running again, trying to find the source of the voice. Her heart beats rapidly in fear. She’s not him. She thinks back on the bone in her hand. Did she kill someone? A human?

‘Marie!’

A new voice echoes through the woods. It sounds familiar, and if she can just get to it, she knows she’ll be safe.

‘Marie!’

Something touches her shoulder and she whirls toward it, claws at the ready. Strong fingers wrap around her wrist. Marie-Jeanne looks up into fiery white eyes.

She remembers the first time Noshiko showed her. She’d been in awe and called them little stars. Noshiko had chuckled and said it was appropriate, since she was a Celestial kitsune.

Her lover’s hand on her wrist and the memory, clear Marie-Jeanne’s head a little. She takes a shuddering breath in and drops the knife she’s holding. It bounces on the bed between them. She blinks at it, still in a daze, then looks back up at Noshiko. The white foxfire in Noshiko’s eyes has vanished. Without it the room seems a lot darker.

Noshiko puts the knife back in its place under Marie-Jeanne’s pillow, then wraps an arm around Marie-Jeanne’s waist and pulls her into her side.

‘I was dreaming,’ Marie-Jeanne explains. ‘About my brother. I was him. I was _it_. I was—‘ Her breath stocks in her throat at the memory of the bone in her claws. No, not her claws, _The Beast’s_.

‘You are not him,’ Noshiko whispers into her hair. Marie-Jeanne feels her searching for the right words to continue. ‘You are not a killer. That is why you have these dreams. Even though you save many lives, you do not like how it has to be done.’

‘But someone has to do it,’ Marie-Jeanne adds. She lies down, pulling Noshiko with her, then rests her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

‘That doesn’t mean you have to do it alone.’

Marie-Jeanne knows that Noshiko’s right. She’s not alone. She has Noshiko and Argent, and a small group of hunters who are just as driven to hunt the monsters as she is. But for how long? Noshiko is only passing through, even if she’s been passing through for the past two years—but what is two or three years when you’ve already had six-hundred, and could have six-hundred more ahead of you. And the rest of her friends, they’re human, she’s human. One thing that she’s learned since her brother’s rampage is that humans are easily killed, and humanity easily lost.

‘Stop,’ Noshiko says. ‘Stop thinking. I’m still here.’

‘Okay,’ Marie-Jeanne whispers back. She leans up for a kiss and the last of her fear and tension drains away at the soft touch of Noshiko’s lips against hers. Lying back down and closing her eyes, she prays for a dreamless sleep. They have another hunt tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
